


I love you laughing.

by Texting_and_Murder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texting_and_Murder/pseuds/Texting_and_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo watches Dean from across the room. </p><p>100 words of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you laughing.

She let her eyes roam over Dean as he sat unaware across the barroom. His jaw was set, tight and angular as he listened intently to Ash and Sam’s conversation.

Then, Ash said something off-color to Sam, and Dean’s head rolled back as peals of laughter escaped him. His smile was wide, eyes creased at the corners as he doubled over, clapping. He steadied himself, gasping as he stood up, gentle laughter still rolling off his lips.

 _This_ was how she loved him best.

“Enjoying the view Jo?” Dean asked, catching her eye.

“You wish,” she said with a smirk.


End file.
